Something Worth Noting
by wolfwriterGingey
Summary: Death Note is just a story, right? Nope. It was a warning. The manga murder, the fake Death Notes getting people in trouble, famous events in history, terrorists! What do they all have to do with Death Notes? longer summary inside
1. Chapter 1:Discovery

**Author's Note: Hello there my dear readers! If you're reading this, I thank you. I humbly submit something I've been scheming for awhile. I haven't written much lately, and if you've read any of my other stuff you'll find this much different from my other fanfics. I wrote them rather casually, as something to do for leisure and not seriously, all except for Wolf's Twilight, something I do need to pick up again, that I put a considerable amount of effort into making good and well written as my writing skills would allow. I hope to again present you with something more intelligent than most of my previous works, as my best work is what you deserve. **

**I hope I won't loose interest or time and drop this…oh well, my friend, VampireScooby, will surely nag me to no end, to the point I want to write her name down in my Death Note and make her the world's first imploding teenager(inside joke and vampire/werewolf hybrids according to the **_**Twilight **_**universe). I usually tend to ramble a bit in my ANs but I would appreciate if you'd read the entire thing for me. I don't write it just to take up space, after all. Of course if you don't want to read my ANs, there is nothing I can do to stop you unless I acquire that Death Note I've been wanting and find your name and face(two things that will probably never happen, Death Notes don't actually work/exist as far as I know…..-shifty eyes-). And I'm not **_**that **_**mean/crazy. I don't want to turn into Light….**

**I do usually try to stay away from OCs but as you can probably tell this fanfic simply **_**demands **_**OCs as it's really not possible for it to go in the direction I desire it to if I used canon characters, as this isn't in canon, this is in our world. So, you're going to have to deal with my characters, as annoying as it is for me to think I'm special enough to insert my own creations into a story about Tsugumi Ohba and Takashi Obata's characters(of course the story was Ohba's, but it wouldn't be what it was without Obata's art), but….sorry. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba and Takashi Obata do. If I did, Near would-never mind. **

_**Summary: **_**Death Note. The popular manga, anime, and live action movie. A story about a mass murderer with the intent of ridding the world of evil. What he deems evil. **_**Kira. **_**But we all know this isn't possible, right? WRONG.**

**You thought Death Note was just a story, for entertainment?**

**No, it was something much more important…..**

_**It was a warning. **_

**Throughout history, Death Notes have made their way to the human world, more often than we're comfortable with. Past events happened because one fell into the wrong hands, but we changed history. We decided to write the Death Note out of existence as best as we could. We burned, changed, hid every piece of evidence suggesting they ever existed. We burned notes. All this happened in the dark ages, as the church viewed it as unholy. Now, with the world still struggling to conceal it's deadly existence, there seems to be an epidemic of Death Note related incidents. This time, the world might not be able to cover things up so well. **

**This time we're in real trouble….**

**And we've been warned. Tsugumi Ohba published Death Note, claiming it was just a tale, because he knew of the Notes. How? No one's quite sure, but one thing is for sure-we're not prepared for what's coming….**

**Ohba shows the power of the note in the hands of someone who wants to create a utopia, someone who was a brilliant. But what if it falls into the hands of school children? Dictators? Terrorists? We're in for one big mess….. **

**Things Worth Noting**

**Chapter 1-**_** The Discovery**_

Another lame lecture from _him._ Something the students at Fieldset's Jr&Sr High School math students with Ms. Foyers simply _destested_. There was nothing that went on in school that was near as agonizing as that. Who was he? The student teacher. Possibly one of the largest morons the world had ever seen, in the eyes of his students. He tried to seem cool at times, by "burning" people, but it his jokes were just lame and used to make fun of him. He often changed the assignment and never told anyone, and mumbled when he talked, so seldom was anything learned, nor did the homework he was going to collect done, as no one understood the homework he originally gave them anyway, much less did he grade the work they actually did. It was all rather frustrating, as even the top students found themselves failing.

Anna had all but given up hope. Sitting in the very back row, as she was assigned, her head was on her desk and she began to noodle on her notebook a little. She'd have to rip it out, she knew, as her math teacher always graded your notebooks for every last thing, and she highly doubted Ms. Foyers would let her get away with _doodling_. Ms Foyers was a rather strict teacher, of somewhere between the ages of 45 and probably 57, it was rather hard to tell, but she was fair, and it wasn't like she was cruel. As her name says, she isn't married and never has been. Rumors about this flew wildly around the school. Kids would talk. It happened all the time. Anything could start a rumor, and it'd fly wildly out of control. Just like any other school. Some were plausible, and others were possibly the most ridiculous things that could possibly be said about her, just for the sake of being ridiculous. Whatever the case, she was not bitter in any way, so her students could tell.

Anna sighed as she attempted to catch what Mr. Sky(the student teacher) was mumbling. She heard something that sounded like "perverted", but considering they were supposed to be on Geometry, she assumed he'd probably meant _pyramid. _She'd hoped so, anyway. It would be very odd if he was up there discussing perverts when he was supposed to be giving a math lesson. Although he was obviously nervous, no one took much pity on him. He could fail college, attempt to get a job at McDonalds but be fired for breaking the Frosty machine, and become a desperate scruffy hobo with a beard now to his knees for all Anna cared.

Up in the front row, sat Zack. Zack wasn't even attempting to pay the slightest bit of attention. That was just how Zack was. He wasn't some super-genius like he thought Anna, but he was intelligent enough to get by with decent grades. He was a freckle-faced boy who on the short side, and had black hair that was a few inches shorter than today's fashion dictated was good.

" Now-" Mr. Sky began, grabbing a stack of papers," For today's homework." The entire class groaned-something else to fail. Yay.

No sooner had he passed them out, the bell rang. Lunch. The entire class, with new energy, sprang to their feet and began gathering their stuff. Finally, the torment was over-for today.

" Wait a second," rang Mr. Sky's voice, with new confidence," Wait until _I _dismiss you." Many students let out a sigh as they plopped their butts back into their seats. After looking them over, he announced," Now smile nice and suck up to me and I'll let you go."

" Gee, as if that's ever gonna happen!" called out an obnoxious voice.

"Who said that?" Mr. Sky inquired, staring accusingly at his class," Fine, just…go."

And with a cheer, they all raced out fo the room, none of them wanting to be the last one out…..

Anna slowly walked over to her locker. She didn't stop to chat with anyone on the way, and certainly wouldn't waste her time on the people with the lockers near hers. She just went straight to opening it.

" Like, excuse me, but you're taking up the whole hallway!" came a familiar whney voice.

Brittany. Great.

Brittany, whose blonde hair was so obviously dyed it was disgusting, was the school's resident mean-girl and "the most popular girl in school." And, unluckily for Anna, her locker was about three away from her own.

Anna turned-Brittany's usual group of followers-er, friends, were behind her, disgusted by the fact that Anna was there, in the place _they _had been talking. The nerve that Anna had….being in her own locker like that!

" Don't worry, I was just about to leave," she said, opening her locker's door roughly, whipping out her lunchbox, and closing it. She then stomped off to lunch.

Zack, meanwhile, was in the lunch line. Nothing interesting going on there, though….ever.

As Anna sat down at her table she noticed her other friend, either wasn't there or had been "kidnapped" by her cousin and her cousin's creepy boyfriend. Poor Jess….Before lunch, Anna only had one class with Jess. Gym. And Jess usually skipped gym anyway(although she didn't mind it, it was the teacher that bothered her. If Anna had the guts, she would join her) so it wasn't a very good indicator as to if Jess was there or not.

After awhile, Zack finally got out of the lunch line, with some sort of mystery meat. It was just the three of them ever, because no one else was brave enough to sit with Anna. Zack might be able to squeeze in with the boys, and Jess could probably find someone to sit with, but Anna…..well, wasn't really well-liked. I mean, the fact that Anna's long, messy auburn hair contradicted every fashion law that was current wasn't short and dyed blond yet was an obvious sign she didn't care at all about her popularity status. And among the females, that was _life. _Jess didn't have such a hard time since she was more athletic, but Anna stuck out pretty well. Among the boys, life here wasn't so ruled by your status, so Zack was fine. Anna often wondered why he hung around with two girls-was their something wrong with him? True, he had some guy-friends, but they barely ever really talked, or "hung out" or anything. Oh well, Anna and Jess were both grateful to have Zack around.

Zack looked up at Anna, his brown eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. He had a huge grin on his pale, freckled face, as he said," Wanna eat outside today?"

Anna shrugged," Sure, I guess….have you seen Jess today?"

He shook his head. They both got up, grabbed their food, and walked outside. After finding a suitable spot in the grass, they sat and finished their lunch.

Lunch was pretty uneventful, and Anna ran off to her locker the second the bell rang. However, Zack stayed back or a bit. Finally realizing he had about to minutes left to get to class, he got up and went to leave-when he spotted, on the ground, something….black. Out of curiousity, he picked it up-it was a notebook. And the front cover read….

"_**Death Note"**_

**AN: Sorry it was such a boring chapter. :P I'm sure the next one will be better……I got bored writing it and started playing Okami, that's how boring it was. **

**We'll hopefully get further into the plot in the next chapter. And we'll get away from OMG THE DRAMA OF EIGTH GRADE!!1!111111!! 'Cause that bores me. Just in there for a bit of intro. Later I hope to involve FBI and army and all kindsa good stuffs. That's all for now, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Usage

**ICK.**

**Word pad. Dx**

**Sorry this has taken so long, lack of time and writer's block are killing me slowly and painfully...**

**KIRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?**

**Setting:** Early morning, the day the previous chapter took place in

Jess groaned as she trudged down the stairs. Her mother was furious with her. Again. A single parent, she and Jess were the only two in the house-her older brother was away in college, out of state. As her mother opened her mouth to yell, she stopped. Gasping a bit, and grabbing at her chest, she just...fell over.

"...Mom?" Jess asked, poking her. No response. Oh god, what to do? Think, THINK! What did Anna teach you for science? Pulse...right...where was it...veins..wrist! She checked the pulse-nothing. Did this mean her mother was dead?

**After Lunch, one period has passed by...**

Zack walked out of his science class, yawning. With the notebook he'd discovered not even an hour ago hidden between his science notebook and his textbook, he walked down the halls towards his next class, and saw Anna coming out of her English class. He smiled. And he, for a brief moment, wondered why his only friends were girls. He quickly pushed that thought from his mind as he walked over.

" Hey, Anna!" he called, his gait changing from the normal, casual walk to a steady jog that might develop into a run any moment. Anna looked up at her friend.

" Hi Zack..." she sighed, looking down at his stuff, and seeing a black item she'd never before seen Zack carry, and out of curiousity snatched it. The front cover immediately caught her attention-Death Note.

" Death Note?" her mouth gaping open and her eyes wide for a second before she raised one eyebrow and tilted her head a bit.

" Hey! You can't go snatching stuff from me like that! I-!" he began, but was swiftly cut off by a chuckle from Anna.

" What's wrong? This is cool!" she said, opening it," very authentic, flawlessly replicated _How to Use It _page...probably the best fake Death Note I've ever seen!"

Puzzled, Zack ventured an inquiry," What the heck are you talking about?" As eliquently as he worded it, Anna was stunned.

" How can you _not _know? Haven't I bore it into your little skull enough times?" she then gently tapped his cranium, half expecting to hear something that'd tell her there was nothing there. Zack looked a little funny for a minute, but quickly recovered. Recomposing himself, he shook his head a little. Anna then continued," Death Note is possible the most amazing manga/anime series ever! I've wanted a fake Death Note for so long! Where did you get it?"

He blinked. Turning a little red becuase of his stupidity, he said," Well...uh...I don't have much use for it, so...you can have it...if you want..." but then he stopped. He had a strange feeling he should keep it...

Anna shook her head," But if you give it to me, you'll loose all memories concerning the Death Note, and we can't possiblely tolerant _that, _now, can we?" she grinned mischieviously and said," We'd better get to study hall before we're late!" Zack sighed and reluctantly nodded, getting his feet moving again as Anna bounded off towards study hall ahead of him. He wasn't all that worried about being late, but Anna simply would not tolerate a tardy, no-siree. Zack had been tardy about ten times now. It took three to get a detention, but he never did get one...the teacher didn't care, so neither did Zack. When he finally arived, about ten seconds late, the teacher wasn't even in the room.

Zack's eyes darted to the small table in the corner where Anna and he usually sat. There sat Anna, her nose in a book. As usual. And from he looks of it, she was reading it backwards. It was one of the mad-gah things. He walked over, dropped his bookbag next to his chair, and sat.

Anna suddenly looked up from her reading. " Oh, there you are, slowpoke! Honestly, a sloth could beat you to class!" Zack just shrugged. Anna laughed," So, about your Death Note..."

Zack pointed to the red cover of the book she was reading," What's that?"

She blinked. As if he had to ask! " This? It's _Hellsing, _silly. Haven't I ever told you about the wonder of _Hellsing? _I was re-reading an amusing exchange between Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and Seras Victoria, and-"

" Oh, that," Zack said, with a nod," What else ya got in there?" he said, gesturing towards her bookbag," Anything you want to shove in my face today?"

" Oh, yes! I was _going _to see if you had any interest in the work of David Clement-Davies, but instead, I'll shove _Death Note _at'cha!" she said, reaching into her bookbag and riffling through the various titles she had stuffed in her bag," It's one of my personal favorites, I _always _carry a bunch of volumes around, I try to have all twelve." Anna was rather bored today, and since she didn't have anything she was in the mood to read, she just brought twice as much random stuff as usual. Finally, she pulled out. Zack sighed. He wasn't a huge reader like Anna, but she often shoved stuff in his face, and he'd sometimes read it just so he could understand her blabbering. Being friends with Anna was a tiring thing. He'd actually enjoyed a few things, but usually, he would get bored and hand it back to a disapointed Anna. But she quickly recovered and got back to being...well, Anna. Zack stared at the book she held out towards him. It didn't look too long, and it was blak, with a pink-purple part in the middle, as the background for a picture of a creepy looking guy in a suit, who for some reason was holding scythe. There was also a giant red-and-purple monster behind him. And, maybe this was the strangest part of all, maybe it wasn't-the way the title was written. The font was all caps, and though the "D" was normal, the "E" was backwards, and the "A" and "T" sideways, with a plain ordinary "H" on "Death", and on "Note" the no was slanted, the "O" was squished between the "N" and a sideways "T" and the "E" this time actually went the right way. He turned to the back of the book-put stopped. Something on the side caught his eye. A face. The mouth was grinning a wide, toothey grin-all very sharp looking, _pointed _teeth. It's eyes were wide, and didn't seem to be looking anywhere. He frowned in confusion.

" What's wrong?" Anna said.

" What...what's _that _thing?" he asked, pointing towards it.

Anna chuckled," Ryuk does look a tad unsettling the first time you see him, huh? That's Ryuk, he's a _Shinigami. _It means "_Death God" _in Japanese. He's bored. Read the back, you'll see."

Zack sighed. Who knows, maybe he'd acually like this one. A small grin spread across his face as he shook his head and said," You're so _weird, _Anna."

Anna snorted," Yeah, well, you're my friend, aren't you? It's not like you have any obligation to be around me. You don't have to hang around the "weird person" if she's too _weird _for you to handle."

Zack said," You know I was kidding..." thinking she actually meant it.

" Zack, a monkey would know you were kidding," she told him.

Realising his mistake, he said," Well, I guess we'd better get a monkey in here, because _it's _obviously more suited to be around me than you."

" Just read the back of the book, wise guy," she said. Zack, remembering the book in his hands, stared at the back. Something that popped out was the logo of the company that translated it, it said in a word bubble "THE WORLD'S MOST CUTTINGEDGE MANGA". Well, what an ego _they _had. "Shonen Jump" was written all over the book cover enough times for it to annoy evem him-and he'd only been looking at it for about twenty seconds. Next, he noticed another picture-standing atop a pile of skulls and other bones, was the same boy, again holding a scythe, and behind him, also with a grip on the scythe was the moster, that "Ryuk" Anna spoke of. This time it was blue. All blue. What was it, a chameleon?

And so he began to read the back:

" _Light Yagami is an ace student with great propects-and he's bored out of his mind. But all that changes when he finds a the Death Note, a notebook dropped by a rogue Shinigami death god. Any human whose name is writte in the notebook dies, and now Light ha vowed to use the power of the Death Note to rid the world of evil. But when criminals begin dropping dead, the authorities send the legendary detective L to track down the killer. With L hot in his heels, will Light lose sight of his noble goal-or his life?"_

Okay, so the guy killed people with a notebook. That was an...odd...concept. And "L"? What kind of name was "L"? His eyes then wandered to the section right below it, captioned in big, bold letters:

"**Boredom"**

Geez, how unpredictable. He's bored, so it says "Boredom"! He read on:

_" Light tests the boundaries of the Death Note's powers as L_"(Uncreative, he thought once more)"_ and the police begin to close in."_( And Anna says there are _twelve _volumes of this? Geez, sounds like he's close to being caught already, how much more story could there be?)" _Luckily, Light's father is the head of the Japanese Nation Police Agency"(_ Oh, of course he is! Zack rolled his eyes)" _and leaves vital information about the case lying around the house. With access to his father's files, Light can keep one step ahead of the authorities. But who is the strange man following him,"(_Lemme guess-Michael Jackson?)" _And how can Light guard against enemies whose names he doesn't know?"_

Wow. That description was annoying. Anna always yelled at him for that, saying it always was, though...

Next, Anna told him the rules. " And now we can use it!" she concluded excitedly.

Zack nodded. Who first? It was just a joke, some good, clean, fun...

" How about Mr. Sky?" Anna suggested. He nodded, and wrote "Jack Sky" on the first clean page, and underneath it," burns to death at 2:00. While passing the science lab, an experiment gone wrong will explode and cause a fire-Mr. Sky will be burned badly in this fire, and die." Anna smiled evilly. It was 1:57 now...

anna took his pen," May I write one?" she asked. He nodded. She wrote "Brittany Deer: suffocates at 2:10 in the gym when-" she stopped. Hearing a huge commotion in the hallway, and seeing some students staring out the door, she ran over. There, on the floor, was Jack Sky. It was 1:58 now. " What's going on?" she asked.

Someone in the hall said," I don't know! He was walking past, and then he grabbed at his chest and collapsed! Someone-call 911!"

Anna's eyes widened," Come on!" she yelled," We have to go to the gym!"

" What? Why?" he asked, confused.

" Because!" she yelled as she began to sprint to the gym on the other side of the school," Brittany-in gym-I wrote her name down!"

" But won't we get in trouble?" he asked.

" This is too serious for us to worry about!" she said, and they ran all the way to the other side of the school, and into the gym, to find...

Brittany, on the floor.

Dead.

**AN: Sorries, still not time for teh goods stoofs D;**


End file.
